


Nightmares

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has Issues, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure the tags describe it...not sure I can give any more info without giving the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they both required a reinforced floor, Bruce and Thor shared one in Stark Tower. That unfortunately meant that if Bruce yelled, Thor would hear it.

He'd never really gotten past his nightmares. There had been a lot less of them for a while, but then the Hulk was made and they returned, full-force. Some were still the same as before, semi-flashbacks from his childhood, mostly based around his mother's death. Others were Hulk-related and the worst ones were a combination of the two.

Now, Bruce was usually a quiet dreamer. He might mumble a little, but it never usually got any worse than that. All the same, he would have bad nights.

This was one of those nights.

He'd jolted himself awake a couple of times already, but whatever he'd dreamed about hadn't upset him enough to keep him awake. Eventually, however, a more intense nightmare, centred on his father, managed to build itself up in his mind. When he awoke he was breathless and shivery and scared, but unsure of what he'd actually dreamed. Bruce sat up slowly, drawing his knees up to his chest and twisting the duvet in his hands.

Some moments later, there was a soft knock at the bedroom door, so he dropped the duvet, calling quietly for the person to come in. The door opened with the softest of squeaks, letting light stream into the room for a moment before it was mostly blocked by Thor's huge frame as he stepped in a little, leaving the door ajar.

"I heard you shout." He murmured. "You sounded...hurt or...scared, are you alright?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm fine. Just had a nightmare, it's okay."

There was a moment of silence before Thor shut the door, so Bruce put the lamp on next to the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees, half-glaring at a space on the bed. And then there was an added weight to the mattress and a hand in the back of his hair, working gently through the knots in the curls.

"Thor--"

"Quiet."

Bruce looked up, a little taken aback at being told so firmly what to do, then he sighed and looked back down. Then he shifted a little, reaching out and fiddling with the fabric of Thor's shirt.

They stayed like that for a little while before Thor moved up to the other side of the bed, leaning over to turn the lamp off and pulling Bruce against his chest.

Bruce did as he had been told and remained quiet as Thor continued to brush his fingers through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce discuss what may or may not and should or should not be going on between Bruce and Thor, I guess?

The following night was much the same, but without the influence of a nightmare.

Around midday, Thor had caught Bruce on his own and asked his permission to join him again. This was much to Bruce's surprise and mild embarrassment, but he agreed, giving a small nod.

And so they continued this routine for the next week and a half, curling up under Bruce's duvet together and Bruce was feeling better for it. Not quite happier, but better. There was something about Thor, too. (Besides him being incredibly warm at night and very pleasant to be near in that sense). There was no placing it, but something like an eternal happiness just seemed to radiate from the Aesir. That alone was gorgeous.

Inevitably, the rest of the team had begin to notice the change and Natasha and Tony were beginning to shoot the two of them knowing glances when they were together. Natasha's was always a little smirk, but Tony would full-on beam at Bruce. Eventually he just had to question him.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's happening with you and Point Break." He stated, standing opposite Bruce at his table in the lab.

Bruce smiled and shook his head a little. "Nothing. There's nothing happening."

"You're sleeping with him."

"Sharing a bed, yes."

"So you're not having sex?"

"We're not together."

"Oh..." Tony frowned a little. "Well that's just stupid, you guys need to get together."

Bruce shook his head again. "No, you see, I don't have relationships. It doesn't work for me."

"You've never even tried." Tony retorted.

Bruce sighed, drumming his fingers lightly and looking down at his hand.

"You can't be single forever, come on, Bruce. That's shitty, you can't do that to yourself." Tony insisted, crossing his arms.

"Tony, I hurt people. I can't--" Bruce started, looking up at Tony.

"This is Thor, remember? This is a perfect opportunity for you, you have to take it." Tony prodded Bruce's shoulder. "If you don't, I will be very sad."

Bruce rolled his eyes a little and raised an eyebrow "And what am I meant to say, exactly?"

"Well...how did you ask Betty Ross out?" Tony shrugged.

"I didn't..."

There was a silence and then Tony buried his face in his hands, mumbling, "Oh, Bruce." Into his palms.

"It's not my fault! I can't talk to people!" Bruce defended himself, crossing his arms.

"Okay, all is not lost. We'll get around this." Tony sighed. "So. You're game for this?"

Bruce hesitated, then nodded slightly. "I guess so..."

Tony beamed again. Now he just had to get Natasha to give him a hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Natasha are bros and Bruce is a stubborn ass. I apologise for any spelling mistakes.

When Bruce woke up after a mission, he wasn't where he expected to be. He expected to be in bed, alone, but he found himself on the sofa in Natasha's room, dressed, with his head resting on her crossed legs as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Bruce sighed a little.

"Did I--"

"No, Bruce. Everybody is fine." Natasha cut him off gently.

Bruce nodded a little. "Why am I in here?" He looked up at her.

"I needed to talk to you." Natasha shrugged, holding a square of chocolate to Bruce's mouth, which he happily accepted, though he frowned and looked confused.

"Did I do something? I'm sorry..."

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked at him. Bruce apologised again.

"It's nothing you've done. It's about Thor..." Natasha almost smiled.

Bruce groaned. "Not you too? Did Tony put you up to this?"

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "Just me."

"Why don't I believe that?" Bruce muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, we spoke." Natasha chuckled. "But I mean it, Bruce. I really think you and Thor could work."

Bruce sighed. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then you can't say you didn't try." Natasha shrugged. "You're a human being--"

"Barely." Bruce cut her off quietly.

Natasha glared at him and tugged sharply at a piece of his hair. "Don't make me kick your stupid ass, Bruce Banner."

"I have a phd in nuclear physics. My ass is pretty smart."

"Stop changing the subject. We're talking about Thor."

Bruce groaned again. "I don't want to talk about Thor. I want to talk about anything but Thor." He mumbled.

"Why?" Natasha demanded.

Bruce shook his head. "I can't have him. I don't want him."

"Stop lying to me."

Bruce looked up at her and then sat up, turning to face her, mirroring Natasha by crossing his legs. They were silent for a long while, trying to stare each other down.

"You should talk to him." Natasha eventually said quietly.

Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And say what, Natasha?"

"Okay, you know what, you're a nightmare." Natasha frowned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I just don't know what I'm doing. He's a god and I'm...I'm /me/. When I'm not a skinny little dork, I'm a monster, I mean...who would want that?" Bruce mumbled, shrugging a little.

Natasha sighed. "Thor would."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You don't know that."

Natasha raised an eyebrow right back. "Don't I? Come on, lets get some food."

With that, she grabbed Bruce by the arm and hauled him up off the sofa, pulling him out of the room before he could protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another chapter or so for this. Not sure.


End file.
